1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a high-frequency supply for an x-ray tube, the supply and the x-ray tube in combination forming a high-frequency x-ray generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Voltage supplies for x-ray tubes are known which include two inverse rectifiers respectively forming two resonant circuits which are fed by a d.c. voltage source, with each inverse rectifier in turn feeding a respective high-voltage transformer. An x-ray tube is connected to two series-connected high-voltage rectifiers, with each high-voltage rectifier being fed by one of the high-voltage transformers.
It is known to provide the x-ray tube with a metallic, central tap, which is connected to a line between the two high-voltage rectifiers. A current thereby flows from the tube via the metal tap, this current representing an additional load for the high-voltage side of the x-ray generator.
In a high-frequency x-ray generator of this type, wherein the high-voltage transformers are not rigidly connected at the primary side, but are each supplied by a respective inverse rectifier, a shift in the center of the high-voltage arises due to the current from the central metallic tap.